Pitter-Patter
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: In which Levi's wife is pregnant. Oh no, here comes baby Eren! Warnings: Language, possible mentions of suicide, eventually character death, homosexual relationships REWRITTEN


**A/N: Okay, I will admit it. I've succumbed to the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fandom. I REGRET NOTHING! (Total lie.) So! This fic was inspired by Ocean of My Existence's Thunderstorms. TOO CUTE!**

**So, this will start out as Yumizuki's (An OC's) and Levi's pregnancy with Eren, and going up to the time Eren's having kids himself. I'M SO EXCITED!) Also, ModernDay!AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK/AOT, or any of the characters. There will be a few OCs spattered sparingly across the story. The only ones this time are Sachi and Yumizuki. Thanks for reading!**

**Edit: 10-11-14 I've officially re-written this! You're welcome~**

_-Pitter-Patter-_

A young woman raced around her home, straightening out the pillows and making sure her food didn't burn. On that particular day, she was having some old childhood friends (Was that really sixteen years ago that they met?) over, because, according to them, she owed something of an explanation. Probably because she hid her pregnancy for roughly six months. The doorbell rang, and the twenty one-year-old laughed nervously as she made her way to the door. Opening it, she was greeted with the sight of Erwin and Azalea. The duo had only been married for six months, and were still in the 'newlywed bliss' state of marriage. It was kinda cute (Especially since she and Levi never had that luxury-They were too tight on money to have much fun. In fact, Levi had been trying to pick up another job.).

"Yumi!" Azalea squealed, hugging the soon-to-be mother. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding. Yumizuki stumbled back, barely able to hold the weight of the woman (Not that she was heavy-It was the baby that made her so unbalanced). Erwin put a hand on Aza's shoulder, gently signaling for her to let go. She did, and Yumi stood for a second, trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she motioned the pair inside, gesturing for them to sit on the couch.

"It's nice to see you. I'll be back in a minute-I've got cookies in the oven," With that, the dirty-blonde made her way to the kitchen, wincing at the pain in her swollen ankles. The timer went off, and she congratulated herself as she once again knew exactly when to come in to get the food. Pulling them out, she placed the pans on the burners so they could cool a bit before she put them on the rack. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the chocolate cake, grabbing plates and forks. She quickly made her way back to the living room, setting the things down as she distributed the cake slices, "Just a minute more..."

Skipping back into the kitchen, she placed the cookies on the rack to cool and put the tea set on a serving platter, going back into the living room once more. She sat, pouring each of the three cups with her favorite green mint tea, adding one teaspoon of sugar to Erwin's, two for Azalea's, and nothing in her's. She handed each their cup, and smiled as she knew she had gotten it right. They still liked their tea the way they did in pre-school.

"So, Yumizuki," Erwin began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think Azalea would like an explanation as to why you kept it a secret from us for so long. 'Yup, just Azalea,' Yumi thought, 'Sorry, you just said 'us,' buddy.'

"Ah, well, that's a really embarrassing thing to say to your guy friends, you know! I mean, then they'd know what you did, which is really weird," She squirmed uncomfortably, "And, if I told any of the girls, it woulda been common knowledge in a second, so..." She trailed off, not sure where to go. She honestly didn't know why she hid it. She just...Did.

"Ne, Yumi, I don't think that's it," The dyed red-head commented, "Is everything alright with Levi?" Yumi nearly flinched at the name.

"He's not happy," She whispered.

"He'll get over it," Erwin tried to assure her, "You know how he is. When he sees the kid, he'll love them."

"Ooh, what is the gender, anyway?" Azalea asked excitedly.

"We don't know. We're keeping it a secret until they're born."

"Aw, how cuuuuute! How about names?"

"I'm not sure it'd work for both genders, but I like it..."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I dunno...I mean, I haven't even asked Levi. I only thought of it today..."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Well, I've been thinking 'Eren.'"

-LINEBREAK-

Levi walked into his home, smelling his wife's home cooking. With a heavy sigh, he threw off his jacket, putting it in the hall closet. His interview had not gone well. The dark circles under his eyes were at an all-time high in the darkness scale. He'd almost nodded off about ten times, and the interviewer as unbelievably pissed about it. It wasn't his fault he lived in a crappy apartment with crappy, thin walls and slept in that crappy bed. It wasn't his fault at all.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" Yumizuki called, and he walked into the kitchen. At least the apartment was more than one room (In fact, it was three, but each was tiny). Sitting at the small, two-person table, Levi grabbed the newspaper, opening it to the crimes section. He and his wife weren't exactly living in the safest neighborhood, and Levi needed to know who he'd have to knock around in order to keep his two (Soon to be three) person family safe. Yumi put down a plate yudofu (1). She, too, sat down with a plate, "How'd it go?"

"Terrible," He grumbled, dipping a tofu piece in soy sauce, "The stupid bastard got mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I kept almost falling asleep."

"O-oh. Yeah, that kinda makes sense. Ah well, there's always the next time," She smiled, ever the optimist, "What time do you work today?"

"Six to three."

"So you won't be home until four in the morning?" She frowned, "I'll have a nice big breakfast-for-dinner waiting for you. Here, have some cookies." She passed him three.

"I'll pick something from the convince store on the way home," He accepted the cookie, "It's cheaper."

"But, still-"

"It's fine." Yumi frowned, but argued no more. She munched on the cookies, sipping her mint green tea. Levi's mind wandered. What was he going to do? She was having a baby. How could they possibly take care of one? They barely had enough money for them. There was no way a child could live in their neighborhood. He had tried to convince her to abort (Which he had in no way supported before, and he still didn't, but then understood why so many people did it), and then he tried for putting the kid up for adoption, because babies are always adopted so quickly, but his wife had steadfastly refused. And he couldn't force her to do anything. Absentmindedly, he nibbled on a cookie.

"What do you think of the name 'Eren?'"

"Don't care."

"Yes, you do," She stood up, hands on the table, looking straight into Levi's eyes, "Don't act like you don't."

"I don't."

"You do!"

"No."

"Whatever!" She turned around, "I'm eating in my room."

Levi couldn't help but feel a bit hurt the way she said "my" instead of "our."

-LINEBREAK-

"Levi?" He heard a small voice from behind him. Turning, he saw his wife, who was then wearing one of her maternity night gowns. She shuffled towards him, looking down. He sighed, standing up, and hugging her. Yumi smiled, breathing in a scent that could only be his. Levi rolled his eyes at her for smiling from a simple hug, but knew deep down that he wanted to smile as well. After a while, Levi reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go to work now."

"Be safe."

"Lock the doors and windows. I have my key, so don't open the door for anyone unless it's one of your friends."

"I know."

"Sleep a lot."

"I will."

"Yumizuki?"

"Levi?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Yeah, this HAS to be a million times better than the original. However, if you liked the first one better, or just liked it anyway, I will PM it to you or email it or whatever.**

**Have a good day!**

Yudofu is tofu pieces boiled in a clear, mild soup and dipped into soy sauce or ponzu (citrus sauce) before being eaten. Yudofu is a specialty of Kyoto and commonly served during the colder winter months.

(Yudofu info from japan - guide . com)


End file.
